


Ooops

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Try to keep quiet. We don’t want to get caught.” And “You make a sound and its game over baby.” And “You used my bed!”





	Ooops

You had met Rocky Romero in a bar you worked at and immediately hit it off with the charismatic man. He was a loud man with a huge personality and it drew you to him like a moth to a flame. As you shift ended he had asked if you wanted to go back to his hotel room and you had accepted without reservations. He was a good looking guy and loads of fun. No harm in a one night stand. 

Unfortunately it was really late at night by the time the two of you made it back to his room which meant you had to be quiet. 

As soon as he had you on the bed Rocky was kissing in all the right spots, your ears, your neck and down your chest stopping to suck your nipples into stiff nubs making you moan. 

“Try to keep quiet. We don’t want to get caught.” Rocky admonished with a grin. You nodded in agreement, biting your lip to keep your moans inside as Rocky knelt between your legs and buried his tongue inside your pussy. 

A strangled whimper escaped making Rocky pull back and shake his head at you. 

“You make a sound and its game over baby.” He warned. “Keep those beautiful noises to yourself.” 

Clasping your hand over your mouth you bit your palm to keep from crying out, hips bucking into Rocky’s face as he ate you out. Only after you came did he pull free, climbing between your legs and pushing his cock inside. You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him on with your heels as your bodies rocked together. 

After the two of you laid sated in each other’s arms it was only then that Rocky realized that his bed was the one furthest from the door and they were in the wrong one. Before he could fix the mistake the hotel room opened and there stood his roommate Red Shoes Uno. 

Red Shoes pulled up short as he opened the bed to the hotel room he was sharing with Rocky Romero staring in disbelief at the two naked bodies entwined in his bed. Rocky eyes wide with guilt as he saw his roommate glaring at him. 

“You used my bed!” Red Shoes shouted. “You idiot. I’ll be back and your bed better be my bed by the time I do.” He turned on his heel slamming the door behind him leaving the two staring after him in wide-eyed surprise. 

“Oops.” Rocky said with a shrug laughing as he pulled you back into his arms. They had a few minutes before he had to start fixing this mess.


End file.
